


All To Myself

by kageyama_drama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confessions, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Hickies, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), lance we love you but you're a lil dumb, the beginning has a line from season 2 so if you consider that a spoiler STAY AWAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: Lance can't stand how close Keith and Shiro are; It's driving him crazy.But it's not because he's jealous or anything....That would be dumb.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this is my first voltron fic and as you can see i'm klance trash (thumbs up emoji)
> 
> come scream at me on tumblr -- kageyama-drama.tumblr.com

“We haven’t yet severed Zarkon’s link with the Black Lion, so it has to stay here. And the Red Lion can withstand the heat from that sun. So, yes. It’ll be Keith.”

The emotions that swirled and stabbed around in Lance’s stomach were so overwhelming that he couldn’t find the words to fight back any further. It seemed that all he heard out of Keith and Shiro’s mouths lately was _Shiro this, Keith that._ It was driving him crazy.

_Hellooo? There are, like, three other paladins in this castle! Not to mention Coran and Allura. RUDE._

Lance was very much aware of his inferiority complex (even if he hid it well behind loud over-confidence and obnoxious flirting), but something in his gut told him that his goal of being better than Keith was just the tip of a very deep, confusing iceberg.

Being out of touch with his emotions was something Lance wasn’t familiar with. The main emotion that took the driver’s seat was usually one of two things: homesickness or the pulsing chant of _CUTE PERSON/sometimes alien?, GO FLIRT._ It never really went any further than that and Lance was more than okay with it.

So what the hell was he feeling now? What was this mysterious (not to mention persistent) emotion bombarding his thoughts over the last few – how long had it been – weeks? Months?

The final straw was on a Wednesday afternoon. The entirety of Team Voltron™ had snuck into a Galra base to rescue a group of alien prisoners when a miscalculation from the castle’s tracking system caused Hunk to accidentally trip the Galra’s security sensors. Red flashing lights and sirens signaled that they had been caught but luckily Keith, Lance, and Shiro had already located the captives.

Pidge’s voice rang out over the coms, directing them to the nearest exit, and Hunk was waiting at the exit door to help all the rescued aliens on board and make sure no one was left behind.

As the red, blue, and black paladins ran behind the large group of prisoners through the dark purple hallways, blaster fire sounded off behind them. Weapon in hand, Shiro spun around to defend their group and Keith joined him without a second thought.

“Guys, what are you doing?!” Lance shouted back at them in a panicked tone, slowing his pace. “We’re almost there, just keep mov-”

 _Blam._ Or _Pow_ … _Pah-chew?_ Whatever sound effect you think laser guns make, that’s what 3/5 of Voltron heard as enemy fire sailed through the air and assaulted Lance’s armor.

“Lance!” Keith shouted, dark eyes darting to the brunette. Without consciously telling them to, his feet carried him over to Lance’s side. Before he could make contact or confirm Lance’s safety, gunfire stung Keith’s ears yet again. His head turned back in search of Shiro and his heart sank when he found the large paladin splayed out on the ground.

~

Lance heard doors popping open around him as he fell out of the healing pod and back into consciousness. He lazily braced himself for impact with the ground (because he honestly couldn’t find the energy to stand) as the air around him swirled past his ears but warm arms caught him before he could hit the floor. His eyes moved up until they met Hunk’s and he gave his friend a small smile.

“-ya doin’, buddy?” After a few moments, Hunk sounded like Hunk, but maybe if he were speaking to Lance underwater. The blue paladin blinked a few times and shook his head roughly before he responded.

“Better, I think?” Lance’s mind finally caught up with him and panic flooded his entire body. “K- Keith… where is–?” His eyes darted around the room before stopping at their destination. Only one other healing pod was occupied and Keith stood in front of it, arms folded impatiently. Shiro was motionless behind the glass.

At the sound of his name, Keith looked up from the black paladin and met Lance’s gaze, offering a small smile in his direction.

“Lance, you’re okay!”

“Oh, what do _you_ care?!” Lance spat back, fire rising in his chest. He noticed (but chose to ignore) the way Keith’s face visibly fell at his words. Coran and Allura chattered among themselves as they entered the room but instantly quieted down at the harsh tone of Lance’s voice.

The adrenaline coursing through him was probably the only thing keeping him from falling over as his feet stomped across the room, stopping directly in front of Keith. The room stayed silent around them.

“W-what? I was really worried-”

“No no no, don’t let me interrupt you! You don’t need to pretend that any of us compare to your precious Shiro!”

Lance knew he was completely out of control at this point but if anyone asked him later, he’d blame his poor judgement on the healing pod doing something funky to his brain. Keith just stared back at him, mouth hanging open in shock at the words coming out of Lance’s.

“Lance, what in the world are you talking about?”

At this point, Hunk stepped up behind Lance and placed a firm hand on his friend’s shoulder. At the sensation, Lance violently shook his shoulder to push Hunk away.

“You heard me. Just press your hand to the glass and continue pining over perfect Mr. Space Dad over there.”

For the first time since his rant began, Lance quickly glanced around the room to see if any of the others agreed with him, but all he was met with were blank stares and raised eyebrows.

“Oh, come on! Don’t play dumb, guys! It’s so obvious that something is going on between them and THAT’S GREAT, by the way. It’s not like _I_ care–”

“Uh, Lance…” Hunk’s voice was directly behind him but felt like it was coming from miles away. Lance whirled around to shout a question at Hunk but before he could make a sound, Shiro’s pod opened with a _whoosh_ and the room was enveloped in silence again.

As Shiro stumbled out, Lance’s eyes automatically found Keith who, to his surprise, was looking back at him with a strange expression; one Lance had never seen him make. It was like a mix between hurt, confusion, and trying not to laugh. The look they shared lasted only a moment before Keith directed his attention back to Shiro, providing the taller man with his arm to lean against.

“Tch,” Lance let out an over-dramatized scoff as he turned to leave the room. Don’t get him wrong, he really liked Shiro. He just didn’t like when he was keeping Keith all to himself.

 _Wait. Keeping Keith… all to himself?_ What the hell did that mean? Why should Lance care if Keith was preoccupied with someone else? Lance wasn’t even supposed to like spending time with the stupid guy. Or his stupid, perfect mullet. Or his stupidly pretty eyes. _Shit._

Lance made it to the door and gripped the edge with all the strength he could muster; he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to make it to his room but there was no way he was letting anyone figure that out. He took a quick deep breath and steadied himself to hobble down the hallway just before he heard quick footsteps running up behind him.

“Lance.”

Great, it was Keith. _Of course_ it was Keith.

Lance ignored him and pushed himself off the wall, blindly hoping to propel himself in the direction of his bedroom. He wobbled on his feet as the room shifted around him and almost fell before Keith caught him. Completely drained of any energy, Lance went down like a sack of potatoes and they tumbled down onto the cold tile with a “whoa” from Keith and an “OOF” from Lance.

“Listen…” Keith winced from under the blue paladin’s weak form, “I think you’re confused about my relationship with Shiro.”

“I’m really not, dude. I get that you’re, like, in love with him or whatever. You always worry about him and coddle him and you’re so overprotective of him! So just do us all a favor and shut up about it because it’s killing me – I mean US… Us.”

“Shiro is my _brother_ , you idiot!”

At the sound of Keith’s shout, the rest of the team appeared in the doorway. Pidge and Hunk exchanged quiet giggles as they watched the light bulbs flickering to life behind Lance’s eyes while Allura and Coran supported Shiro’s weight between the two of them.

“Your… br- other?” Lance squeaked out. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Keith’s face.

“Good lord, Lance,” Pidge commented between fits of laughter, “you are seriously the _worst_ at figuring these things out.”

“Of- of _course_ I knew that, guys. Duuuuh.” Lance croaked, trying his hardest to crawl away from the group and escape to his room once and for all. If he could just make it there, maybe he could lock himself inside under the blankets for the rest of, well, FOREVER.

Before he made it very far, Keith gripped his ankle with a strong hand and pulled him back.

“Let me take you to your room, you’re probably exhausted.” Keith’s voice was surprisingly calm. Without another word (and before Lance could argue – or even think for that matter), Keith hooked one arm under Lance’s knees and the other across his back and proceeded to carry him princess-style down the hallway. Yes, that’s right, freaking _princess-style_.

Lance attempted to squirm and fight against Keith’s choice of transportation and as soon as the pair had turned the corner, the rest of the team burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Keith managed to carry Lance all the way to his room before opening the door, closing it behind them, and dropping Lance down onto his bed with a _plop_. The room was dark and quiet around them and they could barely see each other from the distance between them.

“So, Shiro…”

“Is my brother.”

“I’m an idiot.”

“I’ve known that for a whil- ah!” Keith yelped as Lance’s pillow sailed through the air toward his head. He let out a soft giggle before he walked over to the side of Lance’s bed and sunk down to his knees, gently returning the brunette’s pillow.

“Why, um…” Keith cleared his throat awkwardly and began again, “Why did it bother you so much to think that Shiro and I were… together?”

“I, uh, I dunno, man!” Lance began defensively, “I mean you guys are so close… I just didn’t like seeing you guys being so, involved, or something.”

“So you were jealous.”

“Uhh, NO.”

“It’s okay, Lance, I’ve been jealous before too.”

“Dude, I was NOT jealous I just – wait. What?”

“You honestly think that I don’t get jealous when you hit on literally anything with a pulse?” Keith crossed his arms over his chest, raising a sassy eyebrow in Lance’s direction. “And I mean _anything_! When we first met I thought it was just girls but then you had to go and get my hopes up by flirting with those guys on Doebos and –”

“Wait… I got your hopes up?”

“Lance, I’m gonna be honest with you here because it has been a really long day and I’ve run out of shits to give. I’ve been in love with you for a while now.” And with that, Keith dove forward and pressed their lips together.

When their mouths shifted for the first time, Keith expected Lance to pull away. He expected him to shout in disgust and shove them apart. What he didn’t expect was the fucking _gasp_ that left Lance’s mouth as he chased after Keith’s lips and grabbed the back of his neck to push their faces back together.

This pattern continued over and over; the two paladins kissing each other silly until their lungs begged for air and they could see stars in the darkness of Lance’s bedroom. Keith shifted his weight above Lance (when had he climbed into his bed?!) and dipped his head down past the other boy's jaw, pressing wet hot kisses into the skin where his shoulder met his neck.

“Oh my god, Keith,” Lance moaned, sending a chill up Keith’s spine as he sucked a hickey into the tan skin just below Lance’s left ear. There was no way Lance would be able to hide it the next day and Keith smiled to himself, giddy at the thought that he had 100% physical proof that _this_ bonding moment had happened.

Keith gently tucked his fingers under the hem of Lance’s t-shirt and dragged his palm up his stomach and across his chest. Lance let out another absolutely _lewd_ gasp before his lidded eyes met Keith’s and he shot straight up in the bed, grabbing Keith’s shoulders and pushing him back.

“Shit, sorry –” Keith backpedaled. Lance seemed panicked which must mean that he was realizing what was going on and didn’t actually enjoy it as much as Keith thought he had. A sour feeling twisted in his stomach as he prepared himself for Lance to freak out at him.

“We’ve been making out for like two hours and I haven’t even told you!”

“Wait, what?” Keith gaped back at Lance, completely confused.

“I love you too. I... Should’ve said that right away.” Lance smiled brightly at him from behind shiny tired eyes and Keith smiled back. He made a mental note that if he didn’t accomplish anything else in his life, he’d die happily knowing that the smile currently on Lance McClain’s face was directed at him.

“May I… Stay in here tonight?” Keith gulped down the nervous happiness stuck in his throat.

“As if I would let you leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this hot mess!  
> i honestly have no excuse for writing this other than like "fuck it, right?" so yeah 
> 
> come scream at me on tumblr -- kageyama-drama.tumblr.com


End file.
